The Hush Sound
by BadDreamer
Summary: Before there was Ray Brower there was Christine Marsh.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I own nothing that is Stand By me.**

This thought just popped up in my mind, I think this story could be good but I don't know if I'll update it, like ever.

But let me know what you think.

I was just typing and putting an idea out there, it think its rubbish. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before there was Ray Brower there was Christine Marsh.<p>

Dennis Lachance watched the red and blue lights dance on the night sky, the rain had stopped but it left its mark on Castle Rock. Puddles coded the streets, water filled up the gutters. You could even still hear the sound of dripping water outside your bedroom window. It hadn't rained in Castle Rock for weeks and when it finally did everyone was so happy for the downpour that no one could have guessed that death came with it.

A police car came speeding past, Dennis and his kid brother Gordie, splashing murky water on to the sidewalk. Dennis pulled his jacket collar tighter around his neck and stuffed his hands back in to his jacket pockets. Looking both ways before crossing the street. Gordie, who wasn't very fast on his feet, hurried along side his brother the best he could. Sticking his small shaking hands in his jean pockets he wished he had brought a jacket along with him.

The news of Christine Marsh was still rattling in both of their heads. Gordie was in the living room watching Roy Rogers, his dinner was just settling, his mothers meatloaf still on his breath. His father was in his armchair reading the paper, smoking his after dinner pipe. Gordie could hear his mother in the kitchen cleaning up, movement of her feet and the sound of dishes hitting each other echoed out in to the hallway.

Dennis was up in his room going over his homework trying to clear his mind of the football season that was coming up. His father had told him early that evening "Dennis, you have to pull your head out of your butt. This year is your year, your star year." Dennis just nodded and agreed with his father. It was Dennis's last year in high school and the last year to make it big on the football field so he could get a scholar ship. The radio was blasting with Bob Cormier, his voice filled the bedroom, "Up the ladder with another platter, it's Joey Dee and the Starliters with Peppermint Twist."

Gordie heard a dish break in the kitchen and that's when he knew something was very wrong. His head jerked in the diction of the kitchen door. He heard the russel of the newspaper, his father had dropped the paper and gazed over it, his pipe resting in his mouth. Gordie got to his feet and moved very slowly to the door. He had been so warped up in the TV he didn't even hear Dennis run down the stairs.

When Gordie walked in to the kitchen his mother was down her knees in tears, the dishrag that clung to her hand was covering her mouth. Dennis was standing right next to her, his face was pale and looked like he saw a ghost. He made eye contact with Gordie when he entered.

Immediately Gordie's eyes struck fear, he licked his lips and tried to close his mouth but it just hung open. "What happened, Denny?" He asked Dennis. Dennis, who had his jacket on and looked like he was about to leave, just shock his head at Gordie. "Not good, Gordie. Not good." "What?" Gordie's eyes bounced from his brother to his mother, about that time his father entered the room. His brow held a confused look, "What is going on here?" He ordered from Dennis.

"Its Christine, they found her." Dennis informed his father.

Mrs. Lachance let out a cry, her shoulders begin to shake they bounced up and down with each cry. Mr. Lachance sighed and looked down at the ground. Dennis met Gordie's eyes, Dennis broke their gaze and he headed for the back door Gordie followed.

Christine Marsh was a very familiar face to the Lachances. Dennis had met her back in junior high. She had come from a bad family; her father was a good friend of Richard (Eyeball) and Chris Chambers father, an old drinking buddy. Some nights he would get so drunk he would use Christine as a punching bag. She would run to Dennis on those night and he would sneak her in and let her sleep in his bed and he would get the floor and watch her, thinking that one day he would make her his everything.

As the years past she grew in to her body and became a babe. Her and Dennis had gotten closer and his family opened their arms to her. If it weren't for Mrs. Lachance she would have never had a decent meal. During her junior year of high school she fall in to John (Ace) Merrill's group of misfits. Rumors about her and Ace becoming a 'item' ran around school like wild fire, but at night she would still go to Dennis's window. Dennis was real gone with her, truly in love.

A few days after leaving Dennis's house she went missing and no ones been able to find her until now.

The wind whipped by Dennis making him shiver, his eyes stung with the heat form the tears he was trying to push back. The newscaster's voice still felt fresh in his mind "The body of Christine Marsh was found just moments ago near Royal River Field," those words would forever leave a mark on Dennis Lachance.

* * *

><p>"Denny, where are we going?" Gordie asked, his voice breaking with every word. He too was trying his hardest not to break out in tears. Even though the death of Christine had fully not stunk in yet for Gordie he still felt pain for her. Dennis didn't answer him, he just kept walking.<p>

There was all ready a crowed around the Royal River Filed. Most of the people where in their Pjs and robs. Gordie spotted his best friend, Chris Chambers standing in the mess of people. He was still in his day clothes, jeans and a white shirt. Gordie touched his shoulder, Chris spun around, his eyes glassy but his shaking bottom lip gave way how he was really feeling. Christine was close to Chris as well; whenever their father's got together she would hang out with him and teach him Gin Rummy.

"Gordon." Was all Chris could say.

Gordie stood beside Chris and felt Dennis push beside them getting closer to the scene. There was about five police men trying to push people back while two others and a coroner zipped up a black body bag and put it in the back of a black coroner car.

Dennis froze; he knew that with in that bag was Christine. Her body was in their, her soft creamy skin and long brown hair along with her pale blue eyes was in that bag. He felt his stomach start to turn. He couldn't breath, he once preyed when he was 16 that he would never have to deal with her death.

His eyes caught a shadow face in the police car's lights; he lifted his head up to see better. In the tree's stood Ace and Eyeball long with the rest of their gang. Ace was staring right at Dennis, his eye held pure evil in them. He nodded at Dennis, who didn't nod back. Ace lend up against a tree trunk, a tooth pike in his mouth. The rest of the boy's just watched as the police put Christine Marsh body bag in the back of the coroner's car.

Gordie could hear people whisper. When you live in a town of 1282 people, something like this is like a fire burning down a whole town. It's frightening; no one thinks that this kind of stuff happens in a small town. Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio came in to Gordie's view. The two boys, who were friends with Chris and Gordie, stepped next to Chris.

"I've never knew anyone who died." Vern said, his eyes wide as he watched the policemen worked.

"Yeah." Teddy said simply.

* * *

><p>The next day it felt like to Dennis that the town was in morning, people moved slow and no children played. He didn't eat breakfast, though his mother didn't really make anything. She just left bowls out and a pot of oatmeal on the stove and went out in her garden and just sat there. Gordie left early to go to his tree house to meet his friends. His father sat alone at the table and stared at his coffee.<p>

Dennis lend on his desk and stared at his made bed, he didn't sleep much last night. How could anyone? Images of Christine played in his mind like a homemade video. Her smile and the way she laughed brought a tear to his eye. He pictured her on his bed in her favorite long yellow skirt and a white blouse. Her brown hair in bounce curls, a smile on her face.

He imaged her voice and how she said his name. "Denny." Then her laugh and how she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her blue eyes sprinkling with happiness.

There was a knock at his bedroom door and then his door opened slowly. His father poked his head in, "Uh, Denny this came for you." He held out his hand. In his hand was a larger square package warped in brown paper. Dennis took it and thanked his father; Mr. Lachance nodded and closed the door after him.

Dennis unwrapped the package. A black book that of a diary and a piece of white paper folded once over was in Dennis's hands. He placed the book down on his desk and unfolded the paper. It was from Christine, his heart stopped. In her handwriting it read,

Dear, My sweet Denny.

If you are reading this then you know I am dead but what you don't know is that I was murdered. With this note I have given you my dairy in hopes that maybe you can bring my killer to justice. I wish I could tell you who killed me but I can't, all you need to know it that I didn't want to die. And even though some of those page's you might not want to read or know about, please keep reading and help me. I hope the dairy helps you. Oh, Dennis I wish I could see your face right now. Please know that I loved you more then anything and with out you I could have never been the person I was.

Forever yours,

Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So if i am going to go on with this story I might as well tell you a little about it.

The story takes after the book and the movie. But the dairy is set two years before Ray Brower, in 1957. And everything else takes place in 1958, in Castle Rock, Maine.

**I OWN NOTHING THAT IS STAND BY ME.**

I do own Christine Marsh and any other person I put in the story that Stephen King didn't write.**  
><strong>

**You say you like this story? You say you want more? After I hit three reviews i will update, so leave your feedback!**

Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of a bell ringing that snapped Dennis out of his thoughts.<p>

Like a high pitched squeal of a child right in his ears. He blinked once, twice, then looked around to see his fellow classmates dashing out of the classroom. His textbooks unopened as they lay on his desk. Chatter of females and males filled his surroundings and the tapping of a ruler of in the distance. His teacher staring at him came in to view, her plump face twisted in a foul look, her purple thin lips pressed together. She was tapping her ruler on her desk.

Dennis chose to pretend he didn't see her as he got to his feet, collecting his books. He tucked his books under his left arm and headed for the exit. "Not so fast, Mr. Lachance." The voice was a grumbling sound that of a garbage disposal when it was grinding up chucks of hard meat. Dennis paused he had two choices either pretend he didn't hear her or turn and face her. He sighed and spun around giving her a golden boy smile, "Mrs. Cooper?"

Mrs. Cooper was Dennis English teacher and one day would be Gordie's as well. Her face covered in wrinkles and even though she looked as old as a dinosaur people joked that she would out live everyone in Castle Rock. She placed the ruler on her desk and placed her hands on her oversized hips. "Dennis, I understand what your going through but that is no excuse for you to zone out my lesson." She licked her lips and took a moment to breath in more air. "Christine was one of my favorite students as well as you are, and if you want to play this year you better shape up." Dennis nodded and head out the door.

Mrs. Cooper had a knack for pulling football players off the field if they weren't filling her needs in the classroom. The team called her The Flattener due to the fact that she crushed more football dreams then a football scout.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after they had found the body of young Christine Marsh in the Royal River Field. Dennis felt the hallways were a little dark, he didn't feel joy like he had once felt when he walked down them. He saw a few girls cry, one was even crying on the shoulder of Eyeball. His curly brown hair hind a cigarette he kept behind his left ear, a wicked smiled on his face. "I know she was my friend too." He told the crying red head, trying to coo her. He patted her back, his thoughts of later being able to see under that blouse raced through his mind.<p>

Dennis looked away, he couldn't stand Eyeball or Ace or any member of their gang. He dropped his books in his locker; his fingers fall on a black hard book. Christine's dairy. He picked it up, his eyes tracing over the cover. Dennis hadn't brought him self to open it, he had read her letter though over and over again. Half of him told him it was a joke, a curl sick joke. But then there was another part that told him to open it and read it, read it over and over and do what the letter told him to do. To bring Christine's death to justice.

"Nice book, Lachance." A voice as cold as ice ripped through Dennis's mind.

Dennis jerked his head up; his eyes stared at Ace's icy blue eyes. He wrapped his hand around the book and tightens it, slamming his locker door shut. Ace, who never showed up at school and by now Dennis would have thought that the school would kick him out, was chewing on a toothpick. He rolled it over his teeth and did a once over on Dennis. Charlie Hogan, along with Billy Tessio was by his side; their eyes held anger grins. All but Ace were dressed in white cotton shirts and blue jeans, cuffed at the feet showing of black shoes. Ace had on his usual black shirt, black pants and a fluorescent unbutton shirt over his black shirt. Their hair all sleeked back with gel.

"What do you want?" Dennis asked. His blue and white letterman jacket felt stiff on his back.

Ace rolled his neck and gave a creepy smile, one that should have scared Dennis but it didn't. "I saw you at the Royal River Field, that night they found Christine." The toothpick wiggled a little in his mouth. Ace's eyes dropped down to the book in Dennis's hand and then back up at him.

Dennis's heart started to ache when his mind let him review the events of that night. The body bag in the field the way the lights from the police car ran wild on the bag. Dennis felt a lump in his throat form. "Half the town was there." Dennis told Ace and his friends sharply. "What's your point?"

"Do you know who did it?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Billy added putting a hand on Ace's shoulder, his face leaning in a little towards Dennis's face. "Who did it?" He echoed Ace's words.

"I don't know." Dennis snarled at Ace.

A hard hand was placed on Dennis's shoulder and tugged him a little. Joshua Parks and Larry Harris, two friends of Dennis and also two of his teammates on the football team, were at his side now. Joshua a husky guy, big with a grizzle looking face and Larry was a slim guy but he could sure out run anyone at Castle Rock High. Both had their letterman jackets on, Larry had books tucked under his arm, a belt wrapped around them to keep them together.

"Hey guys, what going on?" Joshua asked, eyeing Ace then Charlie, his eyes fall on Billy last.

Ace smiled at the big boy, his attempt to frighten him clearly didn't work. Ace Merrill thought he was the biggest, badest, toughest guy around no one scared him, The law didn't even make him sweat. So of course no football jock could even come close to putting fear in Ace's eyes.

"We are just having a little friendly talk." Ace said tapping Dennis's check, "Weren't we, Lachance."

Dennis moved his head when Ace touched it; he glared at him, nodding. "Yeah, but now their leaving. Aren't you guys late for some mailbox baseball or some chicken?"

Ace began to chuckle, his friends did the same. Ace stepped back. "We aren't done with our little talk, Denny. I'll see you around." Ace winked at him before walking down the hall. Dennis watched him hit a few books out of a Carl Moore's hand. The books hit the ground with a smack and Ace and his boys looked down and laughed at him. Billy kicked a few as Carl bent down to pick them up. "Oops." Billy giggled.

Dennis let out a sigh. "I hate those guys." He heard Larry say. Both him and Joshua nodded in agree meant. "Ready for lunch?" Joshua asked Dennis grabbing his gut. Dennis felt the book in his hand; it hit the side of his thigh when he turned to face his friends.

By the way Ace was looking at it, he knew what it was. Which meant he wanted and sooner or later he and the rest of his goons would be coming for it. Dennis knew that if Ace wanted Christine's dairy that there was something in it that he didn't want anyone to read. Dennis shook his head, "No, I've got work to do. You know, catch up on homework." He hurried off before his friends could reply.

"You think he's still shaken up about Christine?" Larry asked Joshua as he watched Dennis head out the front door of the school. "Yeah, I do man. You know how he was about her. It's gotta be rough on him." Joshua told Larry. They both watched until the door closed and you couldn't see Dennis anymore then Joshua grabbed Larry by the neck. "Now lets eat." He roared in to Larry's ear.

Dennis picked a shady spot under a tree in Castle Rock Park. If his father knew he had ditched school he would tear his hided but he didn't care. For some reason Christine was more important then school. Knowing what happened to her was important and knowing that Ace had something to do with it was what made Dennis open the dairy. Dennis held is breath as he looked at the first page and begun to read to himself.

* * *

><p>August 4th 1957<p>

Dennis took Gordon and me to the fair tonight. It was so much better then the Passion Pit on a Friday night. The lights were so killer, all dazzling and spinning around in the night sky, a nice way to kick off the school year. I got to wear the dress Mrs. Lachance got me, though it was hard to hide it from mother. Bless her heart for having to work day and night just so we can keep our home. The dress fit me like a glove, pink with a white trim. To see the look on my sweet Denny's face was just worth it. His eyes traced my figure from my legs to my face; he makes me feel like jelly some times.

He grinned and took my hand and whispered, "you're a babe," in my ear. Gordon didn't under stand why I got to sit up front in the jeep on the way to the fair. I just grinned and told him he wasn't a dolly like me. He made a 'gross' face. I couldn't help but laugh, Dennis laughed along with me and that's when I knew it was going to be a good night.

Dennis won me a teddy bear and we all stuffed our faces with cotton candy and hot dogs. I was sipping on a root beer when Gordon kept bagging to go on the bummer cars with Dennis. I told him it was fine I would wait for their return. Dennis smiled at him and told me to keep his prize company while he was gone. Yeah, more like my bear. I watched them leave and felt a small pinch in my chest, figuring it was all the joy I had in me from being with the Lachances.

* * *

><p>Dennis set the dairy down for amount; a tear ran down his face. It was hard for him to read this he knew that it would be. He missed Christine, her face, her voice, her out look on life. He whipped the tear away with the back of his hand and watched an elderly couple walk past him hand in hand and then went back to reading.<p>

* * *

><p>Dennis loves his brother this I know. He once told me that if it weren't for football his dad wouldn't care so much about him and would share his attention with both his sons. He once told me he was going to quiet but he couldn't and he didn't. But I all so know that Dennis loves me like I love him. He is my best friend, my sweet Denny. He's been there for me when no one was, when my father drank himself in to rage.<p>

While I was waiting I saw Christopher walking from the food stand, he kept looking over his shoulder like he did something wrong. Which if you were a Chambers kid or if you knew them then you would know that was a very likely thing. I called out to him, he looked at him and froze, maybe because he did do something bad and he thought I was the heat. I waved him on over and he relaxed and sat down next to me. "Hey, Christine." He said to me and huffed out some air. I asked what he did. He pulled out a hot dog and showed it to me. I asked if he paid for it and he said "No, but I wanted to," just like Christopher to want to do the right thing but not. He told me his brother was here with his friend Ace and their greaser gang. About that time Gordon and Dennis came back, Gordon looked happy to his Christopher. Gordon tossed his hand out and Christopher skinned it, greeting each other. Dennis picked up the bear and off the four of us went. Enjoying the rest of the night. It was a crazy time.

But at one point I did see Eyeball and his friend Ace. Ace Merrill. I had seen him around town once or twice when I was out with Dennis and his friends from school. I've grown up with Eyeball so seeing him was nothing to wow about. His dad and mine are drinking buddies, the worst kind of drinking buddies. But Ace was a different story. I don't know what came over me; maybe it was because I was on a sugar buzz…

* * *

><p>Dennis put the book down again. He looked around the park; the sun was shining bright and the rain had down a good job on the grass, thick and green. He felt the needed to sob. No news on how Christine died, yet. Which made Dennis uneasy, her killer was still out there and maybe he was planning on doing it again to some poor girl. Dennis pressed his lips together and turned the page and started to read again.<p>

* * *

><p>But when Ace smiled at me, that evil mean smile, I smiled back. Something about him was different from Dennis and the other boys. There was something in Ace that burned for me, I could feel it. I could taste it on my tongue. Something about his face, his clothes, and the way he chewed on that toothpick was just so sexy. The touch of Dennis's hand slipping in to mine brought me back and I was sucked back in to Dennis's smile. After dropping Christopher off, Dennis walked me to the door and told me goodnight. He kissed me on the check and walked back to his jeep where Gordon had all ready claimed the front seat.<p>

Call me crazy but I wanted to kiss Dennis on the lips. Now I know that's not lady like and one would have to be married to do something like that or going steady with a boy for him to kiss you on the lips but damn it I wanted to! I want to be like Marilyn Monroe, beautiful and bold. Take risks and say fuck the rest. One day I will be just like her and I will grow up in a beautiful haze, like she did, with Dennis by my side cause I can't do anything with out him.

Shit. My father's home and it sounds like he's been drinking. I've got to hide and take this dress off before he sees me.

* * *

><p>Dennis shut the dairy, he couldn't stomach anymore. He remembers that night all most to well. It was a perfect night till about midnight. Christine came tapping on Dennis window. He was half asleep when he slid his window open. Christine hung in the tree that was inches from his window, her face was a mess make up smeared across her face. Her dress was ripped at the seams. She told Dennis that her dad had walked in on her; he was in his drunken rage and went mad when he saw her in the dress. Saw that it was brand new and nothing he or his wife could afford. Asked if she was turning tricks to get the dress and then he snapped and started in on her. Dennis calmed her down and after helping her out of the dress and giving her one of his shirts, he notice the dark marks on her right upper leg and collarbone.<p>

She gave him a weak smile and said "At least he didn't hit me in the face." A tear fall from her eye, Dennis rubbed it way with his thumb and looked into her eyes. Wishing there was some way to help her but going to the police was out of the question, if they ever did tell anyone they would take her father way for her family and then her mom would never forgive her. Dennis recalls when Christine had told this to him, she told him that her mother meant a lot to her like the way Gordie meant to Dennis.

Dennis started in to Christine's eyes, even though make up covered her face and her hair was wild he still saw the exquisiteness in her. It rested in her eyes, check bones and full lips. Dennis touched his lips as he remembers the next part. Christine moved in and kissed Dennis. Her lips were soft as they touched his; she gentle sucked on is bottom lip for a split second before pulling away. She blushed, as Dennis looked at her in utter shock.

Dennis wasn't ready for his first kiss, he didn't know that it was about to happen but he was glad to know that it wasn't a bad kiss and that it was with Christine Marsh, the girl who stole his heart.

Dennis slammed his fist on the ground and for the first time since Christine died he let out a cry. His thoughts ran circles around in his head. Her death was his fault that was what he came up with. He was to blame; if he had given her a ride home that night instead of letting her walk or if he had walked with her she would have never died. A gentle touch was placed on Dennis's shoulder.

"Denny." Gordie spoke, his voice soft and tender.

Dennis looked up and his kid brother was staring down at him, the sun outlining him. His school must have let out and he was walking home with his friends. Dennis notice near by Chris, Teddy and Vern, their eyes on a sad mess that was Dennis. He knew these boys and had watched them grow up so he didn't care that they saw him like this. Dennis met Gordie's eyes and a tear rolled down.

"Denny are you okay?" Gordie wrapped his arms around his brother.

Dennis shook his head in his brother's small shoulder; he let Gordie hold him as he let out another cry. "Why, Gordie? Why did she have to die?" He asked in-between sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 7th 1957**

Teddy Duchamp and I have one thing in common. Our Fathers. I never saw it before cause really I thought I was the only one with a father that went nuts and beat his child. But Teddy's old man is nuts in a totally different way. He has war flash backs that make him go wacky. I've heard stories about how he stormed the beach in Normandy. Teddy loves telling that one. He also loves his old man, I though I am unsure on if I love mine or hate mine.

I was in the Royal River Field, enjoying my mid day nap in the sun when I heard his father yell. Yell at the top of his lungs "You get back here, Teddy! You get back here before I pound you…. Before I whip that skin off of you!" I don't know why or how but I know those words will hunt me for the rest of my life. I spotted Teddy running out of a clearing, running like he was running from the devil, like his life depended on it. When he was getting close to me I managed to slow him down, manage to stop him. If I didn't put my arms around him he would have ran right past me, and I am afraid run till his legs gave out, till he couldn't breath.

He stared kicking me and pushing my arms away, looking over his shoulder ever 5 seconds. "Hey, Teddy, Hey its me. Its me." I cooed him. He stopped and looked up at me, his eyes. Those hazel brown eyes didn't belong to Teddy. No, cause you see Teddy Duchamp is this fearless kid, a spitfire. And those eyes that looked up at me weren't the eyes of Teddy; they were the eyes of scared boy. One who had seen to many evil things in his live. For a split second I thought I was looking into my eyes. I let go of him and he dropped to the ground, breathing hard. I gazed in the direction he had just come from and I saw no one chasing him.

I told him he was good and he just nodded. He took his glasses off and cleaned them; while he was cleaning them he thanked me. I told him "No need, looks like you were running from hell though." I double-checked to see if his old man was coming, he wasn't. "What happened?" I asked him dropping down next to him. He told me he was fishing with his father, something they did a lot. Everything was fine, they were laughing, telling jokes. Then Teddy caught a fish and when his father went to unhook the hook from the fish he cut his finger open. There was a lot of blood, Teddy told me. Teddy looked down at the ground when he spoke the next words. I could understand that he was ashamed that it happened. That his old man snapped, that it happened to him.

I told him we have that in common. He looked at me puzzled. For the first time I spoke about my father to someone who wasn't Dennis Lachance. I didn't look away from Teddy and I kept a smile, stayed strong. "My father goes nuts too, sometimes." He flinched at me words. "But us kids with fathers like that have to stay together." At that moment I was waiting for him to get angry, jump up and yell my father isn't nuts or wacky or anything like that, he's a solider, a warrior! For fuck sakes, he stormed the beach of Normandy! But he didn't, he just stared at me and nodded. That's when I knew in that moment; Teddy knew what his father was. He didn't have to say a word, I knew. But for a child of 10 to admit that his father is a wacky old man, is like telling Vern that Saint Clause isn't real and that the tooth fairy is really his mom. It's heartbreaking. So it was just easier for him to see his father as this great hero and to love him even with that flaw.

He promised me he would never speak of me admitting my darkest demon as long as I didn't tell a soul about what happened in the Royal River Field. I'll take this day to my grave.

* * *

><p>Ace Merrill laid flat on his bed, his sheets twisted in between his leg, his pillow no longer at its fluffy state but in its last years as a lifeless piece of sheet with thin bits of cotton in it. His piercing blue eyes staring up at the darkness of his room, he huffed at the silence. Tonight would mark the fifth night, Ace as not slept since the body of a beautiful teen was found in the Royal River Field. He turned over on his side and his arm fall over the body of female who was sleeping soundly next to him.<p>

Marie Kelly was her name and Ace had met her at school in his third period English class. Marie had all was been really drawn to Ace and his bad boy charm. The rugged look of his face, that fact that his face had facial hair and most boys at her school didn't even have chest hair let alone facial. But what drove her over the edge was his baby blues. The spark of evil they held made her weak in the knees. This didn't surprise Ace; he knew he was good looking. He also knew that he could have any girl, any girl he wanted. But he only beckoned for them for only 5 to 10 minutes. 5 minutes for the ugly ones and 10 for the pretty ones, the ones he wanted to take his time on, the ones he want to make melt his arms.

Marie's body was longer then the body he was use to, her skin wasn't as smooth either, and her hair was red. The body Ace was use to going to bed with, a body he took more then 10 minutes on, was no more then 5'4, brown hair and resembled a very young Marilyn Monroe with out the red lips, blonde hair and beauty mark. A body he wanted to sleep with, a body he wanted to keep around him. A body that was no longer going to lay with Ace, and one that he would no longer be able to hold.

Ace remembers how he stole Christine Marsh from Dennis Lachance, a moment in which he was very proud of. Ace could all ways steal girls from their guys that was an easy skill he had developed. Some would be easier then others but one way or another he all was got them. Ace only needed them for one thing and one thing only, sex. When he was done he would toss them out like yesterdays news and move on to the next one. Sometimes he would go back to them, if they were any good.

But Christine was something different, something worth keeping. Ace recalls the first time they saw each other. At the Castle Rock fair last year, she was with Dennis but Ace knew she wouldn't be with him for long. He had heard about her from Eyeball, he all ways told him she was a dish and wasn't like the other crybaby girls in this town.

Said she had grown up like they had, beaten and tough. Which made Ace more interested in her. The way he swept her off her feet was a classic move, one for Ace to mark down in the books for the ages. She was singing in a bar outside of Castle Rock, he doesn't know how long she had been there or when she ever started, but the night he heard her sing was the night he knew he had a piece of her forever.

The night was dry and the heat was fading and a chilling breeze was coming from the north. Ace and Eyeball had just boosted a red and black 56 Ford Fairlane and were going for a joy ride around the outskirts of Castle Rock. They spotted a bar called The Black Moon, since booth were still juiced from their lasted boost they decide to go in and have a sit at the bar. Jug down a few beers before ditching the Fairlane at the front of town and calling it a night. Eyeball was the one to point her out, She was singing 'There Goes My Baby' by The Drifters and but instead singing about a girl she replaced the her's and she's with he's and him's, so it sounded like she was singing about a boy.

Eyeball told Ace her voice was cherry and Ace agreed. She was finished for the night and when she got off stage some drunken man in his late 40's was hounding her. Asking if he could buy her a round. To both Ace and Eyeball the man couldn't see or he didn't care that she was a young thing, still a baby. And Ace knew she hadn't been winged yet for the outside world. Ace being the man he is, started a fight with the drunken fool, Eyeball joined in when he felt that it was going to good fun. Ace saved Christine from a fare filled night, though he thought she might have been in worse with her father.

Ace and Eyeball where kicked out but he knew Christine would follow them and she did. When Ace woke up the next morning with Christine by his side he knew that something inside him was different. And until the night he saw her in that body bag he never knew what it was but knew he couldn't be with out her.

Ace set up his bed and lit a Winston, blowing the smoke out he eyed Marie who was covered up by Ace's sheet and snuggling with her pillow. He took three more puffs from his cigarette before putting it out on his nightstand. The moonlight from his only window lit up his small room. His old man had past out from drinking himself silly in front of the tube. Ace poked his index finger into Marie's upper arm.

"Hey, wake up." He hissed at her. She didn't move, her breathing didn't even rise.

Ace rolled his eyes and then pressed his foot to her back and pushed, hard. She falls to the ground with a thump. Marie woke after her body met the floor her surroundings dark the only thing she could make out was an outline of the bed by moonlight. Her body naked, she pulled the white sheet to her breast and shoot up from the floor, her red hair flying wildly in the darkness.

"What the fuck?" She questioned Ace. Who throw her bullet cup bar at her face; it hits her face and then falls to the ground in front of her.

"Get the fuck out." He tells her as he lights another cigarette.

Marie's mouth drops open. It has to be about 1 in the morning, Marie told her mom she was staying with a friend and she would be going to school with her the next day. Her mother had believed her. Her mother would never think her daughter would be out having sex at 17.

"I am not fucking playing you whore. Get the fuck out, Ace doesn't do sleepover's." He said blowing smoke out of his nose.

Marie rose to her feet; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. That Ace Merrill was really as bad as what everyone said he was. She snapped her bra on and tried to find her other cloths in Ace's darken room. Tears start to from in her eyes.

"Don't start crying now. I flip when chicks cry!" Ace warned Marie.

She sniffed as she found what she thought was her skirt, her thoughts on how she was going to explain all this to her mom when she came home at 1 in the morning. "You could turn on a light." She whispered in a whimpering tone.

Ace flicked on his bedside lamp, it gave his room little light, but enough for Marie to get her clothes on and leave. After she got all her clothes on she went for Ace's door but he quickly stopped her.

"No, out the window." He said pointing from his bed to his window. He put out his cigarette on his nightstand in the same spot as the last one.

Marie moved to the window and popped it open. "You wouldn't be doing this if I were that Christine chick." Marie huffed in anger. She would later see that was something she should have never have said and Ace feel sorry for even thinking it. She was half way out the window when Ace pulled her back in. His bare chest pressed against hers as he held up against his bedroom wall. His white boxes blew in the breeze that came from his window. He had his pocket blade to her throat.

"What the fuck did you say to me, bitch?" He roared; his baby blue darkened with anger.

Marie let out a small cry, her eyes on the sliver blade.

And just like he had heard her and what she said, "Don't ever talk about her again, and don't you ever use her name on me again." He pointed the blamed a littler harder in to her throat.

"Clear?" He asked her. His anger faded when she nodded, a tear rolled down her face.

He folded the blade back into its self and backed of Marie. Her hand quickly flew to her throat her eyes on Ace.

"Now get the fuck out."

She did what she was told and as she walked home in tears she thought to her self she will not repot Ace, afraid of what he might do to her. And she feared the rumors she had been hearing about him lately where true.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 10th 1957**

Some how I feel as though I might be drifting way from Dennis and in to something else. I say this only because today when I was coming out of math class (a class I would love to see burn) I spotted Dennis talking to Mary Olean. They were both caught up in small talk that seemed to be all most beautiful. Mary with her dark curls and pink poodle skirt, all tied together with her mother's pearls. Dennis in his football jacket, looking like one cool cat. The way he smiled at her made him look beyond handsome. I studied them for a while letting teens pass me as I lend up against the lockers. Studied Mary as she lightly touched his arm as he was telling her something funny. Dennis was funny this was a true thing; he told jokes to everyone including teachers. So I shouldn't feel a rush of jealousy come over me as I watched her laugh, him smile but I did. I've never seen Dennis talk like this to other girls; I mean I've seen him talk to girls, sure even seen him tell jokes to them but I've never seen him like this.

Could I be losing it? My touch on Dennis, that one thing that kept him in, could I have lost it? I think I have. I haven't gone to him at night in a long time since I kissed him and all though I think that move was good on both parts. Since that night we have been closer, you know? Almost like we are going study, almost. But maybe somewhere I miss read something's; maybe we are not so good. Homecoming is coming up. You know, a dance we have at the beginning of the football season. I hope Dennis will ask me and not Mary Olean.

I fear a dark school year coming.

* * *

><p>Teddy Duchamp pushed a trashcan out of his way as he ran down the alleyway. The sweat that was forming on his face made his thick rim glasses fell down his nose. He could barely hear Ace and his boys on his tail, barely but just enough to know that he was dead meat if they caught him. He pushed his glasses up and flew around the side of a building and down more alleyway.<p>

Teddy being in that crazy mood that all ways got him in trouble ran into Ace, Eyeball and Vern's brother Bill coming out of the pool hall. He walked right smack into Ace's stomach. If this had happened say a week and a half ago when Christine was still around, Teddy would have walked away with only a few hurt words said to him. Maybe even a pair of broken glasses that he would later have to tell his mom he trip while walking home and they broke when they hit the ground. A story his mother would have believed and then she would have to spend the next week taking double shifts just so she can get Teddy a new pair. But no this happened on a day when Ace was in the worst mood ever.

With no sleep and on his last cigarette, which was now on the ground thanks to Duchamp, Ace was on edge.

"Hey, Fuck face watch where your going." Ace snapped at Teddy. He didn't even know it was him until he looked down and saw the four eyed kid stare up at him. As soon as Ace had said "going" his cigarette fell out of his mouth and on to the ground. "Now look what you've done four eyes." Ace said, his eyes melting in to a pure anger.

"Hey, asshole.." Teddy started but that was enough to throw Ace of the edge and in to a rage of anger.

Teddy stopped for a minute and looked over his shoulder, Ace was just a half-mile behind him. He could hear him and his buddies knocking over trashcans.

"Your fucking dead, shit head!" He heard Ace shout at the top of his lungs.

"You'll have to catch me shit breath!" Teddy yelled back and then did his famous laugh before taking off again.

And as he exited the alleyway something hit him, something he though he would forget until he was on his deathbed or until something like a picture or a news clipping would make him remember.

"Kids like us have to stick together" Christine's voice said echoing in Teddy's brain.

Then he recalled a time three weeks ago when she had saved Teddy's life from getting the worst beating since his dad burned his ears off with the burner on the stove.

Right before Ace and Eyeball were about to start in on him. Christine stepped in and told them to leave him alone and Teddy thought she was nuts and he waited for Ace to hit her for stepping in. But he didn't and Teddy saw in Ace's pure blue eyes an amount of love. Teddy never thought a guy like Ace could love. Sure maybe he could love his mom but that was only because he was told to or grew up knowing he had to.

But when Ace didn't hit Christine, Teddy was shocked and was about to open his mouth when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Like she was trying to say, "Zip it, I am saving your god damn life here." He kept his mouth close. Instead of getting the worst beating, Ace just looked down at Teddy and said, "Your not worth it." Ace and Eyeball walked away, lit cigarettes and started back for Ace's car.

Christine turned to Teddy and told him "I can't all ways save your life but just remember he won't follow you if there are tons of adults around."

Teddy stopped a library cross the street and knew he was safe once he was inside.

Book and John Merrill did not go hand in hand.

As Teddy ran cross the street dodging on coming cars, a thrill he would later tell his friends as almost amazing as train dodging. He made his way in to the library and found a spot where he could look out the window and still be safe from Ace.

Christine was right; Ace didn't come inside once he knew Teddy was around adults.

As Teddy sat in a victory mood catching his breathe he began to wonder way Christine Marsh was even with Ace Merrill in the first place and that thought took him in to another one that gave him chills.

Why did she even die in the first place? Who would want to hurt her?


End file.
